Message For Eomma
by EdeLweIS O.O
Summary: Sebuah media terakhir yang menjadi saksi bisu dihati Baekhyun. One Shot. Angst FamiLy.


Author : EdeLweIS O.O

Genre : Angst, Family.

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun and Byun Aeri

Annyeong readerdeul hohoho..

EdeLweIS lagi iseng2 bikin FF nih hehehe. tadi baru aja dapet wangsit dari gunung bromo hoohoho.

udah harap maklum ya kalau ngecewain..

biasa namanya juga abal2 hehehehe.

_**surat **_...

_**Sebuah media terakhir yang akan ku gunakan untuk mengungkap sebuah realita**_..

_Realita yang sudah aku pendam dan aku kunci selama bertahun-tahun.._

~Byun Baekhyun~

**Message For Eomma...**

Seorang wanita paruh baya kini telah berdiam diri terduduk disebuah ruangan yang terkesan hampa.

Mencari sebuah rentetan memori yang terkesan ambigu.

Lalu lalang sudah beberapa memori yang sudah menjadi sebuah layar lampau pada ingatannya.

Perasaannya berkecamuk dan meninggalkan segala estetika kehidupan.

Perasaan yang tak akan pernah ia lukiskan dan terlisan oleh sebuah kata-kata.

Dibukanya sebuah surat berwarna cokelat bersemburkan putih itu.

Perlahan namun pasti ia mempersiapkan jemarinya untuk membuka surat tersebut.

Surat yang berisikan sebuah ritme perasaan seseorang.

Matanya yang terhiasi kerutan tipis mulai menyipit.

Mencoba mencerna segala tulisan huruf yang sudah bertengger rapi pada kertas berbau lemon tersebut.

Satu demi satu kalimat ia baca..

Dan satu demi satu kalimat kini ia resapi dan akan disimpan dalam kotak baru memorinya..

**_"Message For Eomma From Byun Baekhyun."_**

Hembusan nafas kasar dan terkesan berat sudah ia hembuskan.

Kini bola matanya mulai bekerja kembali untuk membaca kalimat selanjutnya.

**_Annyeong Eomma.._**

**_Mianhae jika aku masih berani mengirimkan surat ini untuk Eomma.._**

**_Eomma bolehkah aku bercerita tentang tumpukkan keluh kesahku yang selama ini ku pendam?.._**

**_Hehehe pasti Eomma tidak mau.._**

**_Eomma maafkan aku jika aku begitu menyakiti hatimu._**

**_Tapi..._**

**_Racun ini sudah menyebar._**

**_Eomma.. aku benar benar sudah tak mampu lagi untuk bertahan._**

**_Jujur saja.. selama ini aku terus menahan semua gejolak lara ini._**

**_Bertahun tahun sudah aku menyimpannya._**

**_Hingga..._**

**_Aku sudah tak tahan lagi atas semua problem realita yang kita jalani._**

**_Eomma.._**

**_Aku hanya ingin merasakan kasih sayangmu, panggilan sayangmu dan pelukanmu yang serasa hangat jika ku bayangkan.._**

**_T__api.._**

**_Aku tahu itu semua adalah ilusi semata._**

**_Engkau selalu menganggapku tak berguna untuk keluarga, hanya bisa menyusahkan dan tak bisa membuatmu bangga._**

_"KAU MEMANG ANAK YANG TAK BERGUNA BYUN BAEKHYUN! ENYAHLAH KAU DARI HADAPANKU!"_

**_Tapi Eomma.._**

**_Sebenarnya aku juga tersiksa akan kenyataan rancu itu._**

**_Kenyataan dimana suara hatiku yang meraung-raung karena tak dapat berguna untukmu._**

_"Eomma lihatlah pialaku ini. Ahh.. tapi percuma kau tak akan pernah sudi untuk melihatnya." _

_Eomma.._

**_Sebenarnya aku begitu merindukan sosokmu yang begitu hangat untukku. Ingin rasanya aku bermanja-manja denganmu, menceritakan semua peluh beban dihatiku, tertawa bersamamu..._**

**_Sekali lagi hanya tapi..._**

**_itu hanyalah sebuah Ambigu yang bersifat pamali untuk aku bayangkan._**

**_Eomma tahukah kau gaun yang kau pakai saat ulang tahunmu?.._**

**_Itu adalah gaun pemberian dariku.._**

**_Baju dari hasil uang tabunganku dan kerja paruh waktuku yang susah payah aku tabung hanya untuk membelikan gaun warna ungu impianmu.._**

**_Tapi sekali lagi.. layaknya seorang pengecut yang bersembunyi pada kokohnya tembok bisu. _**

**_Aku tak berani memberikannya langsung padamu atau mencantumkan nama laknatku di surat kecil berbau lemon favoritku._**

_"Wah... Ini kan gaun yang aku incar. tapi siapa yang memberikannya ya? Kok tidak ada Nama pemberinya? Aneh.. padahal harga gaun ini mahal sekali."_

**_Tak kupedulikan beribu peluh dan letih yang sedang menjalar dan menusuk tubuhku. karena senyumanmu sudah menjadi obat manjur tersendiri untukku Eomma._**

**_Di balik tembok bisu itu aku benar-benar mengucapkan rasa syukur yang luar biasa pada Tuhan.._**

**_melihat Eomma tersenyum dan tertawa benar-benar membuatku bahagia dan senang.._**

_"Terima kasih Tuhan, Syukurlah Eomma senang."_

**_Eomma.._**

**_Aku benar-benar mencintaimu.._**

**_Maafkan aku karena aku harus hadir di dunia ini.._**

**_Maafkan aku karena kau harus menanggung malu karena adanya aku.._**

**_Maafkan aku karena memiliki wajah yang mirip pada lelaki bajingan itu.._**

_"DASAR BRENGSEK KAU! AKU MUAK MELIHAT WAJAHMU! KENAPA KAU HARUS LAHIR HA! KENAPA KAU HARUS ADA! KALIAN MEMANG BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK ! KARENA KAU AKU HANCUR! SEHARUSNYA AKU MEMBUNUHMU DULU BYUN BAEKHYUN!"_

**_Aku benar-benar minta maaf Eomma.._**

**_Sungguh.. kata-katamu yang terdengar kasar itu benar-benar menyakiti hatiku._**

_"E-E-Eeomma..."_

_"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU EOMMA! AKU TAK SUDI MEMILIKI ANAK SEPERTIMU !"_

**_disaat aku tau kau tak menginginkan kehadiranku.._**

**_disaat kau tak mengijinkanku untuk memanggilmu Eomma.._**

**_disaat kau mengatakan bahwa kau benar-benar muak akan wajahku.._**

**_disaat kau tak sudi memiliki anak sepertku.._**

**_disaat kau menginginkanku untuk enyah dan pergi dari kehidupamu.._**

**_aku.._**

**_sudah tak mampu bertahan lagi.._**

**_aku akan menuruti permintaanmu Eomma..._**

**_Aku berdo'a kau akan bahagia dengan tiadanya diriku.._**

**_Eomma.._**

**_Eomma tenang saja.._**

**_Disaat Eomma membaca surat ini.._**

**_Maka.._**

**_Aku sudah tak ada lagi dikehidupanmu.._**

**_Maafkan aku karena sudah menjadi rancu serta beban untuk hidupmu.._**

**_Maafkan aku jika aku nakal Eomma.._**

**_Maafkan aku jika aku selalu menyakiti hatimu.._**

**_Dan.. Maafkan aku karena aku terlahir menjadi anak Haram.._**

**_Mudah-mudahan setelah ini kau akan bangga kepadaku.._**

**_Eommaku yang cantik..._**

**_Selamanya aku mencintaimu.._**

**_Aku sayaaaaang Eomma..._**

**_Dari anakmu .._**

**_Byun Baekhyun_**

Diremasnya surat berbau lemon itu. jeritan serta isakkan pilu kini sudah bergema di dalam ruangan hampa itu.

penyesalan memang selalu datang pada bagian terakhir peristiwa.

"Baekhyunna.. maafkan Eomma nak hiks hiks. Maafkan Eomma!"

Ditatapnya nanar foto Baekhyun yang terpampang rapi di tengah deretan bunga dan dupa.

Yah.. Byun Baekhyun kini telah tiada..

Ia memang benar-benar menuruti perintah Eommanya..

Perintah dimana ia harus menghilang dari Fana ini..

Ia rela menggantung dirinya di kamarnya. Tali tampar yang kuat dan tebal itulah saksinya. Tali yang menopang lehernya agar ia tak berpijak. Tali yang membuatnya pergi dan menghadap sang Raja Kehidupan, Tuhan.

"BAEKHYUNNA JANGAN TINGGALKAN EOMMA! MAAFKAN EOMMA, BENAR-BENAR MAAFKAN EOMMA. KEMBALILAH NAK! KEMBALILAH! hiks hiks."

teriakan yang percuma dan hanya bisa menjadi dengungan angin belaka. percuma.. jika beribu kali kau meminta ia kembali, jika beribu kali kau mengucapkan kata maaf karena itu semua sudah terlambat.

"Aku mencintaimu nak.. Eomma mencintaimu."

Kenapa di saat ia masih memiliki raga dan nyawa kau tak mengucapkan kata-kata itu? kata-kata yang selalu diimpi-impikan oleh anak sematang wayangmu.

disaat raga sudah tak ada..

disaat nyawa sudah pergi ke nirwana..

disaat indera pendengarannya sudah tak berfungsi lagi..

disaat senyum itu sudah menghilang dan menjadi sebuah kenangan..

Kau..

Baru mengucapkan kata manis itu...

Kau memang bodoh Byun Aeri..

THE END

Kajja kasih comentannya ya... hehehehe.. pengen tau reaksi readerdeul gimana hohohoho...


End file.
